1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering system of soldering a DIP component on a circuit board, and more particularly, to a soldering system capable of increasing temperature of the circuit board by thermal radiation for soldering the DIP component on the circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are two common types of print circuit board assembly (PCBA) process, surface mount technology (SMT) and direct insertion process (DIP). The conventional direct insertion process includes piercing a DIP component through a circuit board, laying fluxer on the circuit board, preheating the circuit board, and flowing molten tin between the DIP component and the circuit board by a boiler. Furthermore, the circuit board is preheated by a preheater before the circuit board enters into the boiler. The preheater can be an infrared preheater or a convection preheater. The preheater is for increasing temperature of the circuit board, and then the track conveys the circuit board to the boiler. Generally, a surface of the circuit board facing the boiler is a soldering surface, and the other surface of the circuit board opposite to the soldering surface is a heat-dissipating surface. When the molten tin from the boiler flows between the DIP component and the circuit board through the soldering surface of the circuit board, heat from the circuit board is dissipated through the dissipating surface excessively. The molten tin cannot flow deeply into a gap between the DIP component and the circuit board due to large temperature difference between two surfaces of the circuit board, so that soldering efficiency of the molten tin inside the circuit board and soldering quality of the conventional direct insertion process are decreased. Thus, design of a system capable of keeping uniform temperature between the two surfaces of the circuit board is an important issue in the PCBA process.